My Life Change
by Yoshii
Summary: 4years ago Lorelai died...Rory is on her own and has nobody to turn to..she chose the wrong path and is now in bad shape. But what happens when a person from her past comes... i have cleaned up the story...
1. It's Me Rory Gilmore!

Season 1

Chapter 1

As she stood in the cold she shivered, she was only wearing a black top that came to her navel and a short black skirt and her leather heals that came to knee. As she lit a smoke she somehow remembered her mother. Her mother died 4 years ago. Her mother kept her together, now that she wasn't there she was a wreck, she smoked, did drugs, drinks and prostitutes for money. She had suddenly had a flashback from when she was 17...she just started dating Jess and it was thanksgiving. Her mother and her had just entered Luke's for their 3rd thanksgiving dinner, Jess gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then they all sat...Luke sat next to her mother until she asked for more marshmallows(end of flashback) she had no idea why that came to her but it did and she couldn't stop it .As Rory puffed her smoke she thought 'what the hell am I doing?' she decided to go back to the place she considered home…the bar, that was her job besides prostituting.

As she entered the bar she started working. A man came up to the bar and ordered a drink. As Rory looked at this man she thought 'do i know him?'...She brang him his drink and looked at him curiously she suddenly realized who it was, "Jess is that you?" she said, he replied "excuse me?" "Is your name Jess Mariano!" she exclaimed "Yes why?" he answered "Don't you remember me?" she asked "No I'm sorry I don't" he said confused. she quickly replied "It's me Rory Gilmore" he spat out his drink and said "RORY!" "Yea the one and only" she replied "What are you doing here?" he asked "o I work here...what about you?" she asked "O I have my own business and I just came by for a drink" he finished "o so do you have a girlfriend or a wife?" she asked curiously "almost married once but she cheated on me...how about you do you have a boyfriend or a husband?" he asked "no, i haven't since ...well since Logan" she said quietly "do you maybe want to get some coffee?" he asked "sure my break is in 5 minutes"...Rory stood there staring into his deep dark chocolate brown eyes. she couldn't believe Jess was back in her life.. well not yet but she knew he would soon "ok are you ready to go?" she asked "yea lets go"

They walked out of the bar and Rory lit a smoke.. Jess was shocked "Rory what are you doing?" he asked "I'm lighting a smoke...you want one?" "No I quit 2 years ago" he said "why?" is all she could ask "It was ruining my life and it's going to ruin yours!" he took the smoke from her hand and threw it to the ground. "Hey I was smoking that!" she yelled "Rory what the hell is wrong with you? why are you ruining your life? your only 26..Go back to your mom and get your life back on track!" with that she fell to the ground and cried "Rory I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell...What's wrong?" Jess asked "I DON'T HAVE A MOM!" she yelled. Jess was shocked he didn't know that Lorelai died "What? When did this happen?" is all he could say "about 4 years ago she died in a car accident" "OMG Rory I'm so sorry" He hugged her tight as she cries in his chest "Rory I'm so, so, so sorry.. your don't deserve to go through this" Jess finally said "Yea but I am, Jess I dropped out of Yale and I prostitute and I do drugs and I drink and smoke and I can't hold a job for more than a week I tried quitting everything but then something happens and I start all over again.. no guy wants me cause of all this...I'm trying Jess I'm trying really hard" She cried "I know. Rory why don't you come to my apartment and we can talk?" he said calmly "Ok" As they walked to his apartment he asked all these questions like 'how did you start drinking/prostituting/smoking (etc)'

When they reached his apartment they went upstairs and entered "Do you want some coffee?" he asked "o no thanks" she replied they walked over to the couch and sat down. "Rory you never answered my question" he said "I really don't want to say" "Rory you have to answer me" he said "...After Logan and I broke up I was a wreck...my mom and I weren't talking so I decided to go to the bar and have a drink or two.. I kind of had one two many and ended up in the hospital. After that I told myself I would never drink again...I was doing good until a couple months later that's when I found out that my mom had died...I didn't go to the funeral...I was sad and mad...she died not knowing that I loved her...that's when the drinking came back." She broke down and cried "Rory it's ok...you can still get your life back on track" He said calmly...After an hour of talking about how she got into everything they both fell asleep


	2. Meet me at Williams

_Hey thanks guys for your reviews...i'm glad you like it..i'll try my hardest to update everynight. It does get a whole lot better. so thanks..._

**Meet Me At William's**

The next morning Jess woke up and made some coffee for both of them. By the time the coffee was finished Rory had awoken. "Good Morning...how was your sleep?" he asked "it was ok…how about yours?" she asked "It was pretty good...do you want some coffee?" he asked "Yes please, Jess I'm sorry about last night" she said "It's ok... I'm here anytime" he replied "thanks...so how long have you been living here?" she asked "about 3 years "wow that's along time...do you always go to the bar?" she asked "Every now and then...I'm not a big drinker" "o well that's good" she replied "Do you have to work today?" she asked "No I'm off the rest if the week" he said "Well that's good..." "yea..." he said "Well i should probley go" she said breaking the silence "where are you going?" he asked "i have to go to my apartment...i have to get changed and get some bills payed off" She replied "Well what are you doing tonight?" he asked "Nothing why?" "Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked "I would love to" She replied "Does 7 work for you?" he asked "7 is perfect" She walked out the door she said bye then walked outside...while she was outside she saw a girl in a Yale sweater and thought about how she never finished her last two years of Yale...maybe she would go back and finish her last two years and get her life on track...

As 7 o'clock rolled around she heard a knock at the door "COMING" She yelled. She opened the door and saw jess standing their wearing a black tux." Are you ready to go?" he asked "Yes i am" she replied "You look beautiful tonight" He said. Rory was wearing a strapless red fitting dress that came to her knee's. "Thanks" she replied shyly.

When they arrived to their destination it was a fancy restaurant called 'Hill Top'. "OMG jess this is so beautiful" she said excitedly "hello do you have reservations?" asked the waiter "Yes it's under Jess Mariano" he replied "o right this way" Said the waiter "And here are your seats" "Thanks" replied Jess. As they took there seats Rory started off... "Jess I have to tell you something" "ok?" said Jess curiously "Well-" she gets cut off by his cell phone "oops I'm sorry" he clicks the phone off "phone is off...as you were saying?" he questioned "well...I'm going back to Yale!" she said excitedly "Omg really?" he asked questionably "when did all this happen?" he asked "This afternoon...while I was walking home...I saw this girl wearing a Yale sweater and it got me thinking about how I didn't finish my last two years of Yale...so I called the head master and I start in two weeks" she says trying not to yell "this is so amazing" he replied happily "I'm finally getting my life back on track...o yea I also quit my job at the bar and I'm going to try and stop smoking and drugs and drinking again" "But what about the prostitution?" he questioned "o that's easy to give up" she said "well this is so great Rory" "thanks Jess for knocking some sense into me" she said "Anytime" he replied not ever breaking his smile

After their dinner Jess drove Rory home and walked her up to her apartment. "Do you want to come in for a dr-coffee?" she asked "sure" he said trying not to laugh. They walked into her apartment and Jess sat on the couch while she made the coffee. 5 minutes later she came with coffee "you have a really nice place" he said "really? I don't like it...I'm saving up for a new one" she replied "o well that's good I guess" "Yea I have $1000 saved up" she said "you could get a new apartment now if you wanted" he said "Yea ...I know…I just want to save up 200 more dollars so that I'm covered for the year...lately I have been behind…but don't worry I have it all settled" she said "Good...well I should probley get going" he said "ok" "Rory?" "yea" she replied confused "meet me tomorrow morning at Williams at 10am ok?" he asked "a yea sure" she replied confused. Before he left he kissed her on the cheek "Bye" "Wait Jess...why do you want me to meet you tomorrow?" she asked "Just do it and you'll find out" he replied then walked out.


	3. I love you Rory Mariano

After Jess left all Rory could think about was him, his soft lips, his chocolate brown eyes, his short black hair. her thoughts for the rest of the night revolved around him. While she slept she started dreaming: "Honey, I'm home" Yelled Jess "O Sarah said her first word today" Rory said excitedly "That's great what did she say?" he asked curiously "she said coffee" "Wow!...she really does take after you" he said laughing "shut up" she says while hitting him playfully "I love you Mrs. Mariano" "I love you to Mr. Mariano" (end of dream) She wakes up at 9am all happy

Rory walks into Williams and Jess is already waiting for her .he spots her and gestures for her to come over. "Hey" she said "hey how was your night?" he asked "it was pretty good" she said smiling "why are you so cheery this morning?" he asked "o nothing just had a very good night" she replied "ok…well I ordered us some coffee" he said "ok good this will be my 8th cup this morning!" Jess nearly choked "8 cups?" "Yip...no…wait…sorry I lied…I had 9 cups!" she said happily "once again you had 9 cups of coffee!" he exclaimed "yip" "then your right on track" he laughed "I finally feel good about myself...I haven't done anything in 2 days…I'm so proud of myself" she said dramatically "well I'm glad" he said happily "so you wanted to tell me something?" she asked curiously "o yes I did" he said "well?" she asked "well I remembered how you used to tell me all the time about how you wanted to work at The New York Times and I got you an interview!" "OMG really!" she asked happily "yip it's for tomorrow at 2"he said "Omg thank you Jess so much...thank you...thank you…thank you!" "don't mention it" he said happily "Omg what am I going to wear? I have to go shopping" she said but then she realized that she has the perfect outfit "wait...I don't have to go shopping I have the perfect outfit" she said excitedly "good" he said

After a good hour of catching up on each other they ended up talking about Jess's fiancé "so she cheated on you because she thought you were cheating on her?" she asked "Yip just because I had lunch with my collogue and her husband, but when Stephanie came in she only saw the two of us because her husband was in the bathroom!" he said "wow that's stupid" she said "o yea...she wouldn't even let me explain she just slapped me, packed up her stuff and left" he said "when did this happen?" she asked "About 1 year ago" "well I'm sorry it didn't work" she said sadly "it's ok" he said "well I should probley go I have to get ready for tomorrow!" she said excitedly "yea I'll call you tomorrow and see how it goes" he said happily "ok!"...During the rest of the day she could only think about the interview and once again Jess

That night Rory's dream continued: "so what did you do today?" asked jess "well Sarah and I went to the park and then she went down for a nap 20 minutes ago" "o so were alone for 3 hours?" he asked eagerly "yes we are" Jess kissed Rory with passion (end of dream) "Wow that was so real" she said to herself. She turned and looked at the clock "10" she said to herself. Rory got up and took a shower then got dressed, as she was getting dressed there was a knock at the door "o shoot...aaa hold on!" she yelled "stupid panty hose" she said to herself. She opened the door and saw jess standing their with his hands behind his back "hey" he said in shock "wow you look beautiful" he said stunned by her beauty. "thanks" she said blushing "o these are for you" he says pulling out a dozen red roses "Omg jess these are so beautiful!" she smells them and looks at them, then looks into Jess's eyes "well I wanted to wish you good luck" he said distracted bye her beauty "well...umm...do you want to come in?" she asked "I would love to but I have a date!" he said excitedly "o who?" she says sadly "with you...at least I hope" he says shyly. she lit up and said "I would love to, just let me brush my hair and put on some make up" "you look beautiful this way" he declared. she blushes "you can come in and make yourself at home" she said excitedly "ok". Rory went into her room and brushed her hair quickly and put it up then quickly did her make up.

After their lunch Jess drove Rory to the office and kissed her on the cheek and wished her goods luck. Rory walked into the office smiling "hello I'm Rory Gilmore, I'm here to see Mr. Reynolds" she said excitedly "Sit there and he'll see you in 5 minutes" said the receptionist with an attitude. "thanks" Rory said and then sat down...2 minutes later Mr. Reynolds comes in. "hello I'm Mr. Reynolds you must be Rory Gilmore" "yes that's me" she replied excitedly "ok come right this way" he pointed to his office "So Miss. Gilmore I've heard a lot of good things about you" "who from?" she asked already knowing the answer. "Jess Mariano do you know him?" he asked "o yes I know him very well" "he told me your a hard worker" he said "indeed I am" she replied "he also told me that your an excellent writer" he said "Do you want to see some of my work?" she asked "o your brought some with you?" he asked "I'm always prepared" she replied while getting out her work "here" "thank-you" he said while taking the paper's. As he reads them Rory sits there nervously "Wow Jess didn't dwell when he said you were an excellent writer" he said happily "thank-you" "you start next Monday" he said "really?" she questioned "yes" he said shaking her hand "thank you Mr. Reynolds you won't be disappointed" she said happily "I trust you" he replied

Rory walks out of the building and finds Jess waiting for her. He sees Rory and she has tears in her eyes "Did you get it?" he asked curiously. She nods her head and smiles "I got it" she says jumping into Jess's arms "I can't believe I got it!" she says excitedly "I knew you would get it" he replied "How?" she asked "because your an excellent writer" "thanks Jess" she said. She looked into Jess's eyes and Kisses him passionately

Next: Jess's Reaction


	4. MOM I NEED YOU!

Rory kisses Jess passionately until she pulls back "omg I'm so sorry!" Jess doesn't listen to her instead he grabs her waist and kisses her passionately. "I've been wanting to do that all day" he confessed. Rory stood their speechless. "I love you Rory" Jess said "No Jess don't say that you love me until you know for sure" Rory said "ok...I love you Rory" "NO, Jess you don't know me!" she practically yelled "Yes I do... I've known you for years!" "You don't know the new me.. I've changed so much.. I have to go!" she said walking away "No, Rory let me drive you please" he asked eagerly "no I'm fine my apartment is the next street over but thanks for today I appreciate it...bye Jess" with that she walks off to her apartment tearing up, while Jess stands their stunned

When Rory got home she went into her room and smelled the roses jess had given her earlier. She hated fighting with him and she hated leaving him there in the parking lot but she had to...she wasn't read...she wasn't ready for love.. at least not yet she wanted to get to know the new jess and she wanted jess to get to know the new her. Why couldn't he understand that? that was all she could think about. After an hour of pondering the same question she decided to go back to a place she hadn't been in almost 5 years...Stars hollow...

She stopped her car into a familiar place...her home. But by now her home was invested by other people. On of the people who invested her old home came out "hello? may I help you?" the girl asked "o no.. sorry" with that Rory got into her car and went to an apartment where she hadn't visited in years. Rory knocked at the door and a Korean girl came out "Rory?" she questioned "Lane?" she asked "omg I haven't seen you in 4 years" she said sadly "yea.. so how are you?" she asked "I'm good" lane answered "how about you?" lane asked "o I'm good" Rory replied "Are you married?" asked Rory "3years"she answered "Zach?" she asked "no he broke up with me then left...his name is Matt" she said sadly "o well at least you found somebody else" Rory said not sure how to answer that question "How about you? do you have a husband?" lane asked curiously "No" she answered sadly "well you can come in and meet matt and Alaina" she said excitedly "ok" as they entered Rory saw a cute little 2 year old who couldn't exactly talk but was trying. When she looked over she saw a tall man in a suit drinking a cola. "Matt I would like you to meet Rory" lane said excitedly "Hi it's nice to meet you" Matt said putting out his hand as Rory did the same "same to you" Rory said politely "Rory do you want a cola or something?" lane asked "o no I'm good" Rory replied. A little girl came running up to Rory." This must be Alaina" Rory asked "Yea that's her" "she's so cute.. she has your eyes" Rory said "yea I know" lane said "well I should go I have a lot of stuff to do" Rory said sitting up "ok come visit more ok?...I miss you" lane complained "don't worry I will" with that Rory left and ended up at the diner that she used to go to every morning.

She saw Luke in their asking for people's orders...he still looked the same the flannel shirt.. the jeans.. and of course the cap on backwards. As Rory walked in and took her seat she stared at Luke. when Luke turned around and noticed Rory he stood their in shock "Rory?" he said in a low voice all she could do was smile and say "can I have some coffee?" "yea sure" he said still in shock "so Luke how are you doing?" she asked curiously "I'm doing good.. I have a girlfriend" he said "that's good" she replied "How's it going at the New York Times?" he asked "how did you know about that?" she asked curiously "Jess called me and told me" "o well I haven't started until next Monday" she said "o...Rory can we go upstairs for a second?" he asked "yea sure" she said confused

When they walked into the room Luke told Rory to sit so she did. "Rory before your mom died she wanted me to tell you that she loved you very much, and she also wanted me to give you this" Luke said as he handed her a check. "Luke what is this?" she asked trying to hold back her tears "it's half a million dollars, she has been saving it up since you were born" "omg" Rory said crying "Luke I have to go" Rory said. Then she got up and got into her car and drove back to her apartment

When she arrived at her apartment she ran into her bed and cried "Mom can you hear me? if you can please listen, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I love you mom...why did you have to die? I never told you that I loved you I just stuck with hating you but that's the thing I never hated you I just didn't want to be the first to say I'm sorry...mom what do I do? can you please give me a sign or at least some how talk to me?" Rory cried. All the sudden Lorelai appeared in her room "Rory?" asked lorelai "Mom?" she said crying "Rory honey I'm right here I know you loved me, I'm always right here" lorelai touched her heart "God Rory your so beautiful, You look like me everyday.. don't worry honey I'm watching over you always" Lor said...but then she disappeared "Mom?" mom come back please, I need you!" she cried all the sudden she heard the door open


	5. Do you love her?

Chapter 5

When Rory turned her head to see who was coming in the door she had fear running through her body. The man appeared and it was Jess "Rory what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked "my…m…m…mom w…wa…was here…I saw her it was all real" Rory cried. Jess walked over to Rory and held her "she was right there…" Rory pointed to the place where Lorelai once stood "Rory shhh….it's going to be ok" he said trying to calm her down. "I went to Starshollow today and saw Luke and he told me to come upstairs so I did then he told me that before my mom died she wanted him to tell me that she loved me very much and to give me this cheque for half a million dollars" she cried into his chest "Rory it's going to be ok…just calm down" Jess said trying to calm her down "Jess I can't clam down my mom died and I just realized it…I'm such a bad daughter I didn't even go to her funeral" she cried "Rory it's ok she knows you love her. She's watching you right now…do you love her?" he asked already knowing the answer "very much" "she knows that…she knows that you were upset before…she will always love you even if she's not here…she will always be in your heart" he said. For the rest of the night Jess held Rory while she cried herself to sleep

The next morning Rory woke up with red puffy eyes. "Are you doing better?" he asked "yea…thanks Jess" she said with a smile "I had this dream last night that Luke and my mom were married with a kid and me and you were engaged and everything was perfect…..you and Lorelai actually got along and it felt so real I felt her hug again" she said. "Rory I'm sorry about yesterday I went to far, I should have respected that" he said sadly "Yea…but it's ok I forgive you" "thanks" he said with a smile "Do you want to get some breakfast?" he asked "I would love to but I just want to stay here" she said sadly "ok….I'll be back" he says walking out the door.

15 minutes later Jess walks in with a ton of bags. "What's that?" she asked "you didn't want to go out to breakfast so I brought it to you" Jess said setting down the bags "aww Jess that's so sweet" she said looking through the bags. "mmmm this smells good" she said getting out the plates "Rory let me get that" he said taking the plates from her "thanks" she says walking to the table "Jess why are you doing all of this?" she asked "all of what?" "this….the breakfast, comforting me, taking care of me? Why? I don't really deserve this" she says tearing up "you do deserve it, I know that you were bad before and your life was going through a phase but you helped me when I went through this remember when we were 17 you changed me into what I am today…so you do deserve this…you deserve everything…you deserve a good man that will stand by you and you deserve a good life" he said while hugging her. Rory whispers into his ear "I want you to be the guy to make my life perfect" "I'm in, I'm all in" he whispers in her ear. Jess pulls away keeping his arm's around her waist and he stares into her deep blue eyes and brings his hands up to her face and passionately kisses her.

"I miss that" she confessed "I miss that to" and they both just stare into each others eyes "you want to eat? Cause I'm starving" she said with a smile "sure" he said while they sat down. "pancakes?" she asked him "yes please" he said as she passed him the pancakes.

After breakfast they cleaned up. Before Jess left for work he walked behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck…"Will I see you later?" he asked still kissing her neck "no I just want to be alone tonight…understand?" she asked "yea I understand…well I should get to work" he said. He stopped kissing her neck and he quickly kissed her cheek and left.


	6. the notebook and the picture

Chapter 6

During the day Rory cleaned her apartment until she found a box. She opened the box. "omg" she gasps. In the box there are pictures of her and Lorelai, some of Lorelai's things, and most importantly……… .Lorelai's journal. Rory picked up the journal and red it out loud to herself...

"Dear Journal,

Today Luke and I set a date for the Wedding! June 15th.I can't believe it's actually going to happen . I still feel bad…I want Rory to be their it's not the same without her,I love her so much, I wish everything could go back to normal.

Love, Lorelai"

Rory cried. Then she flipped to the last page of writing and once again red it out to herself…

"Dear Journal,

Tomorrow I'm going to see Rory, I have to make up with her, I've been thinking about this for a month, and I think tomorrow is right…I'm so happy. I miss her so much

Love, Lorelai"

Rory cried again until the phone rang. "h…h…hello?" she tried holding back the tears "hey Rory I was just checking up on you to make sure you were fine" Jess says knowing that she had been crying "Rory what's wrong?" he asked "nothing I'm fine" she reassured him "you've been crying…I know that voice" he said hoping to get the truth "I'm fine really" "ok" he said knowing it was the complete opposite from the truth "well I should get back to work, are you sure your fine" he asked one more time "yes, I'm sure" she said. "ok bye" "bye" she hung up the phone "Ok everybody you can leave work early" Jess called over the speaker

When Jess left, instead of going to his apartment he turned the opposite way and ended up at Rory's apartment. He went upstairs and knocked on the door, their was no answer so he found the spare key and opened the door. He walked in and looked for her until he went into her room. He found her asleep holding a picture of her and Lorelai and a notebook opened laying on her chest. Rory woke up gasping for air. She turned her head and saw Jess standing there "Jess what are you doing here?" she asked "I knew their was something wrong when I called you so I came to make sure you were not hurt or anything." He said worried "Flip to the last page of writing and read it" she said calming down. She handed him the book and he flipped to the last page of writing and red it. His eyes moving from one side of the notebook to the other. Rory sat there staring at the picture of her and Lorelai. "so the next day she was coming to make up with you?" he asked making sure he red it right. All she did was nod her head up and down. "o Rory" he said sitting next to her on the bed wrapping his arms around her. "I know earlier I told you I wanted to be alone tonight, but Jess can you stay with me tonight?" she asked holding back her tears. Jess kissed her forehead, and said "Rory all you have to say is I need you and I'll drop everything and be at your side, it doesn't matter how much time I have to take off, I'll be there always." Rory smiled to herself. "thanks" she says cuddling up to him. "so it looks like you cleaned up a bit" he says smiling "yea but when I found this box I stopped and looked trough it" she says picking it up and setting it on her lap "see this picture? It's when she help Luke repaint the diner" she said smiling. The picture was a picture of Lorelai all covered in paint smiling. "When did he repaint the diner?" he asked "when I was 16 so…about 10 years ago" she says remembering it like it was yesterday . "Jess do you remember how we met?" she asked "I remember it like it was yesterday, I walked into your room and you turned around and said 'hey I'm Rory', I can remember exactly what I thought at that exact second." He says "what did you think?" she asked curiously. " I thought, wow she is so beautiful" Rory blushed. " I wasn't that beautiful" she said facing him "Are you sure about that? The only reason why I ever fought with Dean all the time was because I was jealous if him, he had you" he said quietly. Rory started to tear up "that is the sweetest thing anybody has ever said" she said, while he wiped away her tears. "well I like you very much Rory, I want to be with you forever" he said smiling. All Rory could do was look into his eyes and smile " I want to be with you forever to" she finally said. Jess brought one of his hands up to her face and kissed her lightly. "Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked "sure" they both got up but Jess picked up Rory (like the way you do at weddings) "Jess put me down" she said laughing. Jess threw her onto the couch "Jess!" she laughed "what you said to put you down" he laughs. She walks over to him. "Why did you do that?" she asked smiling. "Cause it always looked fun in the movies" he smiled while looking into her eyes "well…" she couldn't finish the sentence. "Well what?" he asked "I don't know…let me sleep on it" she said "ok" he laughed. "Moulin Rouge?" she asked "Sure" he said. She popped in the movie and sat down. Jess sat next to her and she put her head in his lap and he rubbed her back while they watched the movie.

* * *

_thanks guys for all your reviews!_

_love Bugsy_


	7. Sappy, lovey dovey chick flick

A/N: okay, so considering i am finished with my other story i decided to clean this story up and make it better! i hope you guys like!

* * *

Chapter 7

After Moulin Rouge ended Rory was in tears.

"Oh my god…t….t..that was so sad" she cried.

"Wow, who knew a movie could be so dramatic" he complained

"yea, but did you get the story?" she asked

"yea boy loves girl, girl loves boy" he said boredly.

"No that's not it, it's about 2 people who are in love but she can't be in love with him if she wants to become an actress but her heart rejects it and loves him anyways!" she said sadly.

"huh" was all he could say.

"It's a good love story" she said

"The Notebook is a better" he said without thinking.

"What?" she said shocked

"nothing" he said nervously

"You like The Notebook?"

"I never said that, I just said that it's a better love story" he said nervously

"So you've seen it" she said curiously.

"Steph made me watch it with her" he confessed

"And you actually admit it, no man would ever admit to seeing a sappy, lovey dovey chick flick" she said smiling at him

"yea, yea" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yea Jess I forgot to tell you something!" she said excitedly

"what?" he asked

"I bought a new apartment" she said smiling

"really when did this happen?" he asked happily

"this morning right after you left, I remembered looking at this apartment a couple of weeks ago, so I gave in a call and bought it, I move in, in 2 weeks" she said excitedly "Wow Rory this is amazing!" he said happily

"And there's more" she said standing up

"what?"

"it's only four doors down from you!" she said smiling

"are you serious?" he asked pulling her down so that she sits on him

"yip" she replied

"this is so amazing" he said as Rory got up and turned on some music….Don't cha by the pussycat dolls came on…..

"I know you like me,

I know you do.

That's why whenever I come around she's all over you

I know you want it, it's easy to see" she sang

"come on Jess dance with me" she said as she danced and tried to get jess up off the couch.

"no I don't dance" he said

"Neither do I…come on, just dance with me, only this one time please!" she begged "No"

Jess wouldn't dance so she started singing "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha?" Rory sang

"ok, ok fine just stop singing!" he begged

"ok….get up" she said pulling him up, but Jess pulled her down so that half of her body is on his lap and the top half of her body was in his arms. he kissed her passionately.

"Wow!" was all that came out of her mouth

"I finally found a way to shut you up" he said happily

"oh shut up" she replied teasingly. He quickly caught her lips with his and kissed her with so much passion that he thought he stopped breathing. She slowly pulled away and he lightly stroked her back.

"Jess" she said staring into his eyes. They both knew what was going to happen. Jess took off Rory's shirt and kissed her neck softly while Rory unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and she kissed his shoulders. She stopped and they both looked into each others eyes and Kiss.

The next morning Rory woke up naked on Jess's chest. She kissed his chest softly and worked her way up to his soft lips. Jess woke up and enjoyed every moment.

"Rory?" he asked while Rory kissed his neck

"yea?" she looked up

"Why are you so perfect?" he asked

"I'm not perfect, nobody is" she said.

"well to me you are perfect" he whispered into his ear.

Rory laid down and smiled and Jess kissed her forehead lightly and thought '**_oh my god she is so beautiful, I could make love to her everyday'_**

"Jess what are you thinking?" she asked curiously.

"How do you know I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Cause whenever you think you smirk" she said

"oh well I was thinking about you" he said quietly

"oh good or bad?" she asked nervously

"Good" he said smiling. She looked up at him and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked

"You don't like me kissing you at random times?" she said sadly

"oh no I do, I want you to kiss me for the rest of your life, I'm sorry it was just some weird reaction" he said quickly. He kissed her to reassure her.

"Do you have to work today?" she asked.

"It's Saturday" he said

"yea so?"

"nobody works on Saturday" he said

"o well then do you want to stay in bed with me all day?" she asked

"who wouldn't want to stay in bed with you all day?"

"oh well theirs-?"

Jess cut her off with his lips "Don't finish that sentence" he said

"well I couldn't your lips were in the way"

"good" he said smiling.

The phone rings and Rory ran to go pick it up. "Hello?" Rory asked "yea……oh my god really?...ok thanks…bye" she hung up the phone and a big smile appeared on her face. She ran back to the bedroom and jumped on the bed. "Guess what?"

"what?" he asked

"next Saturday I wont be living here, I'll be in my new apartment. The other people are moving out on Thursday" she said happily

"Wow" he say's smiling as he realized that he will only be twenty seconds away from her everyday.

* * *

A/N: okay so see the little purple button, press it and leave a wonderful or crappy comment!

press...you know you want to!


	8. authors note

**Author's note**: okay if its that bad then comment so I can either stop posting or make it better. Over a thousand of people have red this but nobody commented! I know that, that would piss you off or make you sad. So please, please comment! I know I sound desperate but I am! I want to know what you guys think!


End file.
